Crazy Bunny!
by shu-tohma
Summary: This is what happens when you start thinking of mixing gravitation caracters you get an evil CRAZY BUNNY!disclaimer . . . I do not own gravitation


-1A/N- Ok for those of you who are waiting for chapter 8 of **HELP!** I am deeply sorry it is taking me so long to get it up but I'm having a bit of writers block and I only have half the chapter wrote but if you absolutely want what I have so far just let me know.

Summary- this is an rps/conversation that I had with a friend online so obviously It switches POV. it starts off serious but gets really well….funny. So read on and get a laugh out of The Crazy Bunny!!!! And Please me and Melena would love to know what you think!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crazy Bunny!**

ShuTohma   
Just would like to know if this would hurt you?

A guy/girl tells you that he/she really likes/loves you then a few days later you turn around and find out he really likes/loves some one else (of course you find this out online). And one more thing you have feelings for him/her. Would this hurt you????

Melena  
Of course this would hurt me. I believe it would hurt anyone with a heart and feelings. looks at you concerned Did. . Did this happen to you?

ShuTohma   
Sadly yes. just today as a matter of fact. I guess I should be glad that I found out before my feeling became any stronger. But it still hurts. (sigh)

Melena  
Gosh, sighs too matters like these are always so sensitive to deal with. I hate feeling worthless. . I wish I could do more than give you hollow comfort, and saying I'm sorry (and I am). I will agree though, it is good it happened so soon or there is no telling how worse the current situation would be. But don't worry too much, your pain will ease in time. There are lots more people out there, one that's bound to be just for you. Besides, that person is missing out on great things with you, so it is that person's loss. -

If it's any help or anything, I'm going through similar feelings. So we can go through the hurt together. laughs and smiles at you

ShuTohma   
Your being more helpful then you realize. It's nice to just being able to talk to some one. Thank You!!!  
And I'm sorry you have to go through this to. 

Melena  
Glad to hear it! And don't mention it,pats you on the back I'm glad to help you out anytime! You're right, sometimes just talking really is the best treatment. smiles Ehh, as for me. I guess I have to look at it the same way I said it. There's bound to be that someone out there somewhere, even if it takes a few tries to find em. lol We just gotta be patient, as hard as that sounds!

ShuTohma   
Well it's a good thing I'm a patient girl, right? sigh it's alright being single is great, you can look all you want with out your jealous b/f causing a scene just because you were looking at some guy that just happens to be way hotter then him. XD 

Melena  
laughs True that! I looooove to window shop! -  
But I'll tell you what irks me, the guys who you really have no particular interest in having a relationship with, that wont leave you alone! XD Gaaah, I'm also dealing with that and it's really annoying. As cruel as that sounds lol.

ShuTohma   
I know exactly how you feel I went through that last year! (Ok five-six months ago) he just would not get it through his head that I was not interested in him for two reasons

1. he was way to immature (I know almost all guys are immature but come on there is a limit!)

2. he had JUST turned 16 and I ABSULTLY REFUSE to date anyone more than 2 years younger than me.

I was lucky that his family moved away

Melena  
lol You're lucky! I'm going on a class trip this weekend with my "lucky guy". You see, since it's okay to be a bit picky with my men, I'm looking for an Eiri Yuki type person. That type of man just seems to suit best. And this boy I thought for a little while (even though I never showed any actual interest) was like my Yuki! Buuuuuuuut two things happened:

1) He got really, really creepy clingy! I mean, I need a crowbar to pry this kid off a lot. I usually don't mind clingy, I'm kinda clingy, but jesusmuffins there is a limit! A line! And he has crossed it! 

2) He seriously has Multiple Personality Disorder. I don't make fun or down on him or anything for it. . .It may sound cruel, but do you know how difficult it would be to have a relationship like that? 

ShuTohma   
XD lol Wow I am soooooo sorry! I do not need a clingy guy! As for my type of guy I would like a mix between Eiri Yuki and Tohma Seguchi, but I haven't found any one remotely like that but hay I 'm still young. That Eiri/Tohma guy is bound to come along.

Melena  
Ha ha! glomps you That positive thinking! Hmmm, a Tohma and Eiri mix? Sooo interesting. I wuv Tohma and all but I could never see myself with him. XD lol Maybe a bit of a cross between Eiri and Hiro (throw a little bit of Mr. K in there just for spice lol), that would be awesome! lol

ShuTohma   
LOL! That's great! XD Ok I think this is a scary mix Ryuichi or Shuichi mixed with Mr. K! Ha ha!

Melena  
LOLLOL! Ahhh! Run!! XD That would be insane! All three of them mixed together even! the song "It's the End of the World" starts playing. . 

oO Uh-oh. . . .that can't be a good sign!! 

ShuTohma   
Shhhh Listen... Evil laughter can be heard in back ground along with a machine gun I think I'll be heading to my end of the world bomb shelter now hides under the desk

Melena  
looks at you under the desk Hmm, I love how that's how they told people they could survive in the past from explosions. nods sarcastically Yes children, hide from the fire bomb under a desk made of WOOD! That'll never wor-suddenly the crazed laughter and gun shots get closer! Too close! Eeeek! Make some room, girl! hides under the desk too 

ShuTohma   
I WANT MY MOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts bawling The evil laughter is right out side the door I WANT A BIGGER DESK!!!!! more tears

Melena  
crying uncontrollably This is it. . . sees the door slowly creaking open We're going to die!! looks at you It may have only been for a short time, but it was good knowing you! Hopefully will get our dream men in the afterlife!! the door fully opens but there's nothing but silence. . . .and a whole lot of nothingness . . . .

. . . . . . . .huh? Y-You think he had an instant case of stupid and left? looks at you nervously

ShuTohma   
We can hope... crawls out from under the desk slowly and crawls over to the door even more slowly...peaks out the door...really high pitched girly scream as I go running back under desk "Giant Kuma-chan with Machine gun!" once again crying uncontrollably

Melena  
was about to crawl out from under the desk too OO Giant. . . .WHAT?! hides under the desk further And here I was worried about a crazy blonde American! But no! This is even worse!. . . looks at you, somewhat determined We must launch a counter attack! To the RoboPanda in which we shall steal somehow from Rage!!

ShuTohma   
How to get the RoboPanda...  
hears a very creepy "Shuuuuiiiiiiccchiiiii!!!!" followed by an explosion and Shuichi running by the door his clothing in shreds with smoke rising off of him Rage running after him and they disappear from sight.   
Turning to you ?? What the ... what just happened???  
Any way... To the RoboPanda!!!!

Melena  
lollol ignoring the randomness of what just took place, they headed for the RoboPanda of dooomness (and hopefully creepy bunny with machine gun killingness)

While Rage is distracted by the infinite cuteness of Shuichi! We'll take her Panda! stops and looks up at the giant PandaRobo in plain sight Okay. . .now seriously, who leaves something like this out in the open? looks at you By the way, are you educated in the many arts of driving a Panda?

ShuTohma   
lollol!!!! It can't be to different from the many arts of driving a hot-air balloon can it????? looks at RoboPanda naa can't be thaaat different climbs inside of Panda and takes seat at controls time for the almighty Panda counter attack of dome!!!!!!!!! 

Melena  
lollol!! looks over the many controls and buttons in shock It's a freakin panda, c'mon! It can't have this many buttons!! . . . . .Where's the start button for the Panda?! looks at you, then thinks I can't believe I just used 'start button' and 'panda' in the same sentence. hears the evil bunny once again Ahhhhh! Hurry hurry! Before something else shows up! Like K! Or Tohma! Or Rage (this is her Panda after all)!

ShuTohma   
looks at all the buttons I don't see the stupid start button starts to panic and begins pushing random buttons...BOOM... looks at where a building was just at Uh... I didn't do that Did I? looks at you

Melena  
wide eyed, looks at you then to the building that once stood This is one of those moments where we're going to look back at it, laugh awkwardly, and then quickly switch subjects! Sooo, switching subjects! hits random buttons with you Gaaaaahhh! Who knew a panda could be this frustrating!! hears the evil bunny getting closer Ahhhh! Why can't this thing just have an 'Evil Bunny With Machine Gun Kill' button?! scans over the buttons again and then stops. . . . . . . . .finding that EXACT button. . . Oh you have got to be bleep for bad word kidding me!!

ShuTohma   
looks at 'Evil Bunny With Machine Gun Kill' (AKA the EBWMGK) button and sweat drops Remind me next time we ste... I mean BORROW a giant RobotPanda to look for THAT button. anyway pushes the EBWMGK button...and every thing goes really, really quiet...looks at you what just happened? then every thing goes dark and I start to panic...again. 

Melena  
begins to freak out. . .even more W-What the hell?! Was that the 'Apocalypse' button too?!? looks at you You know, next time we "borrow" a PandaBot, lets "borrow" the manual first!! grabs onto your arm as everything gets even quieter and darker That's it. . .We've brought about the end of the world. . .

ShuTohma   
all is quiet until Ah hahahahaha Evil Bunny laughter rings out in the darkening world and I start freaking out even more Ok, Ok calm down We. Must. Calm. DOWN. Where's the light switch MUST. FIND. THE. LIGHTS. reaches into an unknown place and pulls out sludge hammer

Melena  
flailing arms madly until suddenly she hits the light switch and poof! There was light! Stay calm? Stay calm?! How is that possible?! How can we stay calm when-Is that a sludge hammer. . .? oO realizes Oh yay! The lights are on! We are okay! roughly throws arms into the air, knocking out the light bulb in the process. . . .DARKNESS! . . . oops

ShuTohma   
WHAT. DID YOU. DO???? starts flailing sludge hammer around wildly smashing the controls in the process I stop when I smell smoke Is that smoke?...?? flames burst out of control panel FIRE!!!!!! ABANDON PANDA!!!!! ABANDON PANDA!!!!!

Melena  
lollol   
What did I do, huh?! looks over at you while abandoning the flaming Panda ship What did you do?!?!  
I don't have to worry about the Panda, Rage, or the killer Rabbit lands very ungracefully nearly as much as I have to worry about you!! There's lots of ways I don't want to die and PandaBot is at the top of the list. hears the machine gun fire . . . .Oh great, now what?!?!

ShuTohma   
looks at you with a very creepy grin I just remembered about my Kitty... My giant Kittybot takes out remote control Kitty's remote controlled...do you want to play with Kitty looks at you as my grin turns even more creepy

Melena  
OO You had a KittyBot. . .?? And you just now mention this after we went through all levels of Hell to steal a Panda?!?! What is wrong wit-has a sudden attack of ADD Oooooo. . .shiny kittybot !!! 

ShuTohma   
giggle I designed it all myself!!!! turns chibi So? So? You want to play with Kitty Oh Oh push the Bright blue button!!!!!! hands remote to you and starts to bounce around you telling you over and over really really fast to push the button Meow...

Melena  
looks down at the remote, then back at you, and repeats this for about a minute The blue button. . . .? What form of destruction will I bring upon the world if I hit the blue button? eyes it suspiciously until the evil bunny noises get louder Okay well! Blue button it is!! PRESS

ShuTohma   
Kitty looks down at us then at evil bunny, Kitty bounces on evil bunny and starts to bat it around like a ball of yarn Ahhhh cute! XD See's that evil bunny dropped it's machine gun...looks at you then starts to sneak over to my newly found toy...

Melena  
laughing nervously ' Well. . . .That is just about the most random thing I've ever seen. But it's soooooo cute! looks at you sneaking and starts to as well

ShuTohma   
looks to see if you noticed me sneaking towards the machine gun only to see you right behind me I run and grab the gun a really creepy grin crosses my face as I take aim at Kitty's new 'ball of evil bunny yarn'...

The creepy grin on ShuTohma's face grew as she took aim at the evil bunny. But being a poor shot she hits her poor Kitty in the process making the kitty collapse on top of the evil bunny. "NOOOOOOO! KITTY!!!" she yells and starts to run over to her giant Kittybot but Melena grabs her by the back of her shirt and tells her to "look" as she pointed to the collapsed Pandabot they saw Rage become well enraged and yell "WHO. KILLED. MY PANDA!" As she laughs nervously ShuTohma turns to Melena "I think we should leave now." Melena nods her head wisely "yes I agree. After all I think we accomplished our mission they turn and walk away from the destroyed giant animalbots "Yes we did the evil bunny has been killed…In the process of killing …my …KITTY!" ShuTohma says as she starts to bawl… until they hear a familiar evil laughter ring in the air they turn and see the evil bunny climbing out of the wreckage of the Kitty "Melena turns to ShuTohma its time to let Rage take care of it don't you think?" she asks ShuTohma and ShuTohma nods turns in the opposite direction of the evil bunny and takes of screaming with Melena hot on her heals. In the background you can hear the evil laughter of a giant evil bunny and Rage firing her bazooka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know its completely crazy…

Well any way what do you think about our complete craziness?


End file.
